My Oath Academia
by Glader96
Summary: In a dying world Emiya Shirou made a desperate wish upon the Holy Grail. He desired with all his heart that his younger sister would be taken from their hostile world to one where she could find happiness. Emiya Miyu, upon hearing her brother's wish also made a wish, that her brother would come with her. Together they awake on a beach far from home but happy just to be together.
1. Chapter 1

My Oath Academia

* * *

Fate/Kaleid: Oath Under Snow x My Hero Academia crossover

* * *

Chapter 1: One Oath Fulfilled

"Brother."

Deep under ground two siblings, not of blood but of choice met again for the first time in nearly a year. One, a young man with rust-red hair except for a small section of white above his left amber-gold eye who was tall for his age and with the physique of a serious athlete, who was wearing a long black coat over a long sleeved white and blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans over white and black sneakers. The other a young girl on the cusp of reaching the first decade of her life with amber-gold eyes identical to her brother's and black shoulder length hair that matched the thin black dress that covered her modesty.

"Why are you here big brother? You told me yourself that you and Kiritsugu only saved me to use my power. That I was just your tool."

The young girl's question came out as closer to a harsh choking whisper than a question and one could clearly see the myriad of shifting emotions that swam through the younger sibling's eyes. The brother's from seeing his little again for the first time since she was abducted but also that her first words to him such time apart were so pained, and the sisters at seeing her beloved brother again after her last sight of him was him horribly injured but also knowing what she now knew about Emiya Kiritsugu and Emiya Shirou.

"I'll finish what I was saying back then, Miyu, but couldn't." Emiya Shirou's voice was calm, but a little hoarse from holding back tears at the sight of his little sister looking so innocent but tortured and vulnerable. "It goes without saying, I'm your older brother and older brothers protect their little sisters."

As if to punctuate his point the red-head withdrew a stack of seven large cards that floated up from his hand to circle high around Miyu's prone body.

"I've made a lot of mistakes up to this point and this too might be a mistake, but this alone is true." Shirou knelt down next to his sister and met her shimmering orbs with his own resolute eyes, one pair of orbs shinning with emotion and the other near lifeless but still caring. "I wish upon the Holy Grail; I pray you find a world where you won't have to suffer any longer. I pray that you meet kind people. I pray that you find friends you can laugh with. I pray you find… a warm, small…"

Suddenly a series of beautiful blue, magical light lines sprung to life at the four cardinal directions around the two of them. The lines stretched into the air before splitting apart in hundreds of different directions until they formed majestic trees of light.

"Share of Happiness."

With a whirl of magical energy and a serious rumble of the granite walls around them a giant magic circle sprung to life above the siblings, with the seven floating and glowing cards flying higher to take their places in the giant magic ritual as to direct the flow of the massive amounts of mana within. With the circle finished Emiya Miyu slowly floated off her alter-like resting place and into the middle of the magic circle, all the while her brother held her delicate hand with all his callous digits until her lack of gravity pulled her away from him and her eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Bro…ther." Her voice was nary a whisper and difficult to hear, even in a silent cavernous cave.

After his gaze locked on her departing form one last time, Shirou turned away from her so he could face the new arrival to the Holy Grail camber, only this time his march to war was less of one of a man on a mission, but one of a man about to face the executer's axe with their head held high.

"Good bye Miyu, I love you."

While he said the words to himself, if Emiya Shirou had looked at his adopted sister one last time he would have seen his sister's identical eyes open one more time and tears of joy, of sadness, or worry, of fear, and of love falling to the chamber's stone floors.

"I'm sorry but my sister is working her hardest at the moment," The red-head addressed the scantily-clad blonde woman that had entered the chamber in naught but a white and red bikini top, one golden gauntleted arm, a golden armored red skirt, and a crown-like ornament in her golden hair. "So, I'm going to keep you company until she is well and truly on her way to a happier life."

"Your wish will not come true." Angelica Ainsworth's voice was cold, articulate, and full of an icy hatred. "You who entered this Holy Grail War on a fluke and with a worthless, fake class card should never have even reached this chamber dedicated to saving mankind's existence. And now that you don't even have your fake class card you, being nothing more than a regular failure of a magus, standing against the power of the greatest of Heroic Spirits would be utter foolishness."

As Emiya Miyu looked down on her beloved brother, she witnessed him being blown backwards as the most powerful of her captors launched a wave of brilliant metallic weapons at him. She watched as he rose back to his feet despite the blow being strong enough to slay any normal human, and she watched as he activated his magic circuits and allowed a Counter Guardian turned Heroic Spirit to invade his already weary body and filled him with power, skill, technique, and steel enough to stand his own against the greatest of Heroic Spirits.

She saw how his soul was slowly being destroyed to accommodate a power that should have been beyond him and saw how he did it all for her and her happiness.

"Humanity huh…" Shirou showed a pained smiled slightly as he stared Angelica Ainsworth in her hate-filled eyes. "That's pretty big. More than just words, it's an enormous weight on your guys backs. But you know… I'm also shouldering something, and I think it is just as important as your goal."

She saw how he judged her more important than even the world they lived in and a despairing sob escaped from her lips.

"Big brother…" Her words could be heard by neither of the warriors fighting below her nor any living being in the world, but one entity listened to her words, her will, and most of all her wishes above all else. After all it was still 11:50 pm on July 29th and she was still only nine; her veins still pumped the blood of the _Child of God_ and held a unique power in this world. "I… I… **I couldn't live a happy life without you in it! I wish you would come with me!** "

And as the miracle machine known as the Holy Grail gathered magical energy it recognized the you girl's most heart-felt wish and the power her blood contributed to the mystical machinations and altered its parameters of success.

To fulfill the wish made upon it with the self-actualization of its ritual, the system would need to transport Miyu Emiya to a new world with Shirou Emiya, one that she could live happily in.

As the mystic machine charged and ran calculation after calculation Shirou Emiya, with his body constantly being invaded and possessed by Counter Guardian EMIYA, fought Angelica Ainsworth to the very limit of his human body's abilities and then beyond by summoning forth an impossible Reality Marble that was the inconceivable fusion between his own inner world and that of the powerful spirit that was constantly invading his body.

A black, moonless sky hanging high over a wasteland of snow and ice, and a constant blizzard making perfect vision near impossible. Sunk into the snowy wastes were a numberless amount of swords, knives, spears, axes, hammers, of weapons of varying quality, majesty, and brilliance. The only exception to both the snow and weapons was the top of the tallest hill in this man-made world, where instead of weapons or snow was a small peak of the greenest, healthiest grass surrounding a field of beautiful delicate flowers.

As the two warriors waged a war of flying, wondrous weapons within the impossible world, the great Holy Grail completed accumulating enough power to perform a miracle. As the two warriors unleashed chaos within the impossible world by unleashing swords of unthinkable size against each other, the miracle creating Holy Grail finished searching countless worlds and calculating the odds of success for each world. As the golden warrior reached her arm into her borrowed Noble Phantasm to draw an alien weapon that wasn't a sword but was, the wish granting Holy Grail locked the temporal-coordinates into its mystic processes and began its final countdown to transition. As the last hope of the Ainsworth summoned forth the power to split Heaven and Earth, the last hope for humanity on this world that was the Holy Grail tagged both Emiya siblings to receive the fruits of this wish. And as a world's worth of swords fought and slowly failed against the winds of destruction, the Holy Grail finished its final adjustments and teleported both protective older brother and caring younger sister to a world where they could find some, small share of happiness.

Emiya Shirou disappeared just as the destructive force of Enuma Elish was just about to slam into his exhausted body, leaving nothing but the dregs of Unlimited Blade Works to fall under the might of Ea. Emiya Miyu disappeared from her place in the center of the Holy Grail's miracle circle, leaving naught but motes of kaleidoscope colored light and even taking with her the seven cards that had facilitated her and her brother's wish.

As for Angelica Ainsworth, she could do nothing but ground her teeth in anger and despair at the departure of her master's last chance to save their dying world.

* * *

Upon a near spotless beach on the outskirts of the city of Musutafu, Japan a pair of gold-amber colored eyes opened in time to witness the breathtaking sight of the majestic sun glowing orange over the horizon as it slowly rose from the sea. For Emiya Miyu, a young girl who had never even seen the ocean before, she thought it was perhaps one of the most beautiful things she had ever witnessed. Then as she turned her head to look at the sound of faint breathing next to her the breathtaking view was all but forgotten as she beheld something she cherished above all else.

Sprawled upon the coarse sand barely a foot away from where she laid, Miyu's eyes watered as she took in the sight of her beloved big brother. As she crawled her way to his prone form and lifted his head to lay upon her lap she noticed that he hadn't escaped his clash with the most powerful Ainsworth unscathed; the skin around his left eye and down his neck, on his right forearm and hand, and in strips on his left arm had been turned a darker shade of tan, whether it was from an injury or the consequences of having his body invaded by a Heroic Spirit to fight she did not know. He was bleeding from many small cuts all around his body, enough so that Miyu already felt small amounts of her brother's blood trickle off her lap and stain her dress and hands. And his body temperature was far hotter than normal, no doubt a result from his magic circuits channeling the power of Counter guardian EMIYA and powering a real Reality Marble for five minutes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAGGGGGHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The sudden sound of a boy screaming at the top of his lungs Miyu can't help but flinch and clutch her brother's head closer to herself as she looks for the source of the yelling. Her amber eyes flicked slightly upwards just in time to witness a boy with curly green hair and a body almost as toned as her brother's finish his victory cry while another voice, this one speaking first in Japanese and then in accented English slowly rises as well.

"Hey, hey, hey. Oh my… oh my… GOODNESS!"

Miyu watched in trepidation as the green-haired boy who looked only a few years older than her but younger than her brother lost the strength to continue standing after his cry and fell from his place on top of the trash heap, but was thankfully caught before he hit the ground by the biggest and most muscular man the young girl had ever scene. Turning away from the odd duo, Miyu focused again on her beloved brother.

"Big Brother, I'm so happy that you're here." Her eyes watered as she bent and pressed her forehead against the unconscious teen's. "I just hope and wish that we can fit in here."

Then Shirou groaned and Miyu cried out as spurts of pain flooded through their bodies.

The time was 6:00 am on February 20th in Musutafu, Japan, but in a different dimension with a dying version of Earth it was 11:58 pm on July 29th and two minuets still remained until _The Child of God's_ blood lost its ability to grant wishes. The day before youths hopeful to attend the hero course of U.A. High School would take the entrance exam that would determine whether they were capable enough to attend the prestigious school. It was the date that Midoriya Izuku finished his training regiment given to him by his favorite hero All Might so that his body could at least withstand the power of the older heroes' quirk. It was the date that two dimension travelers found a new world that they could call home and find happiness within. It was still moments before Emiya Miyu's tenth birthday, and it would be the last day she made a wish as the _Child of God_ , yet in a way that wasn't quite true.

* * *

 **Sorry my fellows, but I'm just fixing a few errors I noticed and/or were pointed out to me in reviews that were in this chapter. So the next chapter isn't up just yet but i'll be working on it after work and homework tonight, so hopefully I'll have it done before the week is over.**

 **Anyway, I am humbled and overjoyed that so many people like this first chapter and want to see this story continue. Miyu-verse Shirou is one of my favorite of the many Iron Magus' in the wide multiverse, tied with the Heaven's Feel Shirou. HF Shirou has my favorite mentality of all the multiverse Shirous, but Miyu-verse Shirou has a similar enough mentality and is, in my opinion, much stronger than his counter-part. So they both tip the scales in different ways.**

 **Have a nice week and you'll hear from me again soon.**

 **Your friendly neighborhood dragon, Glader96.**

 **P.S.: I'm on the last stretch of Assassin's Creed Odyssey and I have absolutely loved it don't be surprised if I take inspiration from some weapons or techniques.**

 **Also I'm looking for a cover image for this story and any suggestions would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Anew

My Oath Academia

Chapter 2: Starting Anew

When Yagi Toshinori awoke on July 29th he wasn't expecting to have a good day. The young man he had chosen to inherit his power was everything he could have ask for, personality wise, in the next user of One For All but even hope, dreams, and ideals must sometimes be tempered by cold reality. Midoriya Izuku was a dedicated hard worker, he did push himself to his very limit to complete the American Dream Plan, and most importantly, Young Midoriya had the burning desire to save others with a smile on his face. Yet despite all that, today was the day of UA's entrance exam and it would take a near immeasurable amount of effort on the Quirkless boy's part to finish cleaning the beach in time, an effort Toshinori doubted he could have mustered before his predecessor passed on One For All to him.

So when he arrived at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park and found his chosen successor screaming his head off at the top of a mountain of trash in lieu of the last section of the beach still covered in trash, one could forgive him for being so excited and joyful that he wasted a few minutes of his precious Powered Time to catch his protégé as his legs failed him and to congratulate the young man as his favorite Hero, and not the frail, haggard man he really was. Plus, he had to be in his powered form to transfer One For All to Young Midoriya so there was no reason to feel bad using his remaining power for something other than saving others.

It was definitely not because when the young man looked up him with such wide eye amazement, despite knowing about his injury, made him momentarily feel like he did when he was back at his prime, honest.

 _Well teacher, where ever you are, I wonder what you would think of my chosen successor. He wants to be a hero just as much as I did when we met and, just like you did with me, I've decided to give him the power to make his dream a reality. I hope you approve._

"Now Young Midoriya!" All Might's grin was wide as his protégé looked up at him. "To inherit One For All you must…" _Pause of effect…_ "… Eat this!"

After taking the necessary internal steps, All Might yanked a single glowing golden hair from his head an held it in front of the greenette.

"Egh! What! That's too different from what I was expecting!"

 _Ha! He even reacted like I did when Nana passed the quirk to me!_

"You see Young Midoriya," All Might took pity on the aspiring hero by explaining. "All For One can only be passed on through the consumption of DNA, hence the hair."

Still amused the giant watched as the boy seemed to force down his disgust and swallowed the glowing hair in one gulp then made the universal facial expression for 'this taste's horrible!'

 _Damn! And I so hoped that my passing of the Quirk would taste better than Nana's. I guess it is just the fate of all inheritors of One For All to taste true disgust before they can become a hero. Anyway, I really should save the rest of my Time for later._

With that thought the hulking All Might rapidly shrunk back into the skinny for of Yagi Toshinori just in time to see the young man that put such effort into cleaning the beach clench his hands and curl his arms a few times as if to try to feel a difference.

"I, ugh… I don't feel any different All Might. Oh god, did I mess something up!" Hysteria was quickly rising from the boy's soul but was quickly put to rest as the bony hand of the blonde before him place a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing went wrong Young Midoriya. The transfer process went off without a hitch, its just that while your body is now tough enough to contain the power that doesn't mean it is strong enough to use it without hurting yourself and that is what we will have to work on latter. For now, just remember; to utilize your new power just squeeze your buttocks and yell inside your heart, 'Smash!'"

"Aaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

Then Yagi Toshinori and Midoriya Izuku's day made a turn for the strange as the sound of a young girl screaming reached their ears.

Spinning rapidly, the Pro Hero, once again buffed up, and the soon to be hero-in-training turned to see the top of a black head of hair one the opposite side of a sand dune about a yard away, and then both sprinted towards it.

The sight that met them instantly caused All Might to crease his eyebrows in concentration and force his smile to stay wide, while Izuku almost puked what little he had in his stomach onto the sand at his first real sighting of large amounts of blood.

A young girl, one who couldn't be older than a decade, sat cradling the head of a scared and bleeding red haired teenager with torn cloths and a pained grimace across his face, while she doubled over until her head was next to his and screamed with clear anguish. To All Might, both of the pair were in bad shape, the sand around the teen's lying body was stained red and stain was slowly growing, while the girl was holding tuffs of her hair I her hands and looked just seconds away from tearing said tuffs out. It was obvious that they needed medical attention.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might grabbed his protégé by his shoulders to get his attention and look him in the eye. "I need to get these two to a doctor immediately so here we must part. I'll be looking forward to hearing about how your exam goes, just remember to go PLUS ULTRA! I wish you the best of luck."

"Ok!" The greenette pumped his fist as he matched his hero's gaze. "I promise I won't let you down!"

Then, after one more pat of encouragement, All Might scoped down to gather the unconscious teen and the, now whimpering, girl into his arms before launching off the beach towards the only doctor he knew that knew his secret. After all these two were on the beach when he had changed forms and while he wouldn't endanger their lives just to protect his secret, because he had the option he would bring them to _her,_ so he could save them and protect the Symbol of Peace.

* * *

A.N: For any of you who want the best atmosphere for this section, I suggest listening to any of the more emotional OST's from the Violet Evergarden.

Emiya Shirou's first feeling upon regaining consciousness was bewilderment. Was he dead, if he was dead why did the afterlife look like the inside of a high school nurse's office, and, most importantly, did his wish for Miyu come true? Did he buy her enough time for her to escape from the Ainsworth? Was his sister safe and would she be happy wherever ended up?

 _Where did the Grail send he-?_

"That's enough young man. I'm going to need you to calm down before you send yourself into a panic attack."

The words were accompanied with a sudden, sharp pain on the top of his head as the visage of an elder woman came into focus above him. Squinted eyes peered at him through purple-tinted glass that connected to a strange pink head protector. The woman was clad in a kind of red and white nurse's uniform that was covered by a large lab coat that's tail dragged on the ground, and almost hid her pink boots. Perhaps the strangest thing to Shirou, even stranger than her fashion, was how she was barely four feet tall and how she was using a two-foot-tall syringe as a cane as she carefully analyzed his bandaged body.

 _Healer's Helper: The close-quarters weapon of Chiyo Shuzenji, aka Recovery Girl. Designed by Higari Maijima, aka Power Loader, specifically for Recovery Girl's personal use, this weapon also functions as a cane when not in battle. Within the syringe is a potent drug that can knock-out an elephant with half of the syringe's dose, meaning that there is enough of the drug to put four regular sized humans into unconsciousness before needing to be reloaded. In emergency situations Recovery Girl can also use the syringe as a staff/Bostick in conjunction with her black belt in bojutsu._

 _Classification: Anti-Unit_

 _Range: 4 persons (regular sized)/ 1 person (extra-large)_

 _Rank: Mortal (F-)_

Shirou groaned slightly at the influx of information aggravated his already aching head so his condition in his head matched the mess of bandages wrapped around his body.

Wait… bandages?

Straining his neck Shirou's gaze shifted from the nurse to his own form. Sure, enough pure white bandages were wrapped all-around his arms, chest, and legs making look closer to a mummy than a human. Then, well then, the pain hit him.

"Guha!" Shirou choked back a gasp as a shock of pain rocked his body and he stiffened in response.

"I'm sorry young man." The elderly woman responded to his obvious anguish with a deep frown on her face. "But I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do for you at the moment. My healing abilities revolve around using one's own stamina to force their body to heal, but when All Might brought you to us you had used so much of your stamina that I'm frankly surprised that your still alive."

Through his pain, Shirou focused on one particular detail that the women let slip; someone had brought him here, but she hadn't of mentioned his sister.

"Mi-hagch!" The red-head's words were cut-off as a spatter of deep red escaped his lip, instead of words or air.

"Please young man, you must stop trying to speak. It will only-" Her words were cut off however, as Shirou forced his bandaged right hand up in the universal symbol for silence.

"Please," the words that escaped his lips were only just louder than whispering. "My sister, Miyu, what happened to her?"

At the mention of his sister the elder women's mouth curved up into a small smile, before she left his bed side and pulled back the sheet divider that separated his bed next to the window from the one next to it. On the bed next to his was his adopted little sister prompting the older brother to prop up his body with one elbow, despite the pain, so he could better look at her. Her black hair splayed across her pillow as she slept and was now wearing a hospital gown instead of the black dress the Ainsworth forced her to wear. And her face looked far more peaceful compared to when he had wished upon the Grail for her happiness, and that alone made the pain he was feeling justified to Shirou.

The red-head stayed like that, half-way propped up and just starring at the young girl whom he sacrificed a world to protect, for a good minute before lowering himself back onto the bed, smiled the same smile his father had had when he had saved Shirou's life, and allowed a few tears of joy escape his eyes then passed into unconsciousness again.

All of this Chiyo Shuzenji watched. She was glad that she now had some sort of idea as to the identities to the two mysteries that now resided in her office, the girl going by the name of Miyu and the boy was her older brother. But she also cursed in her head because she had seen the smile that had formed on the boy's face, and she had seen its like before. It was the smile of someone who had saved another while not even thinking of their own wellbeing, she already had to deal with one idiot hero who shined that smile at the world whenever he helped others and she really didn't want to deal with another, but she had a soft spot for their type.

"-up."

Shirou awoke again hours latter to a sight he smiled to immediately, despite pain still wracking his body.

Miyu, still wearing a hospital dress and whose hair was now a mess, gazed into his eyes with her near-identical orbs, from where she stood at his bedside, and upon seeing him awaken and smile tears escaped her eyes in a torrent.

"O-on-onii-chan!" Miyu chocked out as she gazed upon the scared face of her brother.

"Miyu." Shirou whispered as he slowly raised his bandaged left hand and cupped her right cheek. "Are you ok? Where are the Ainsworth? Where is Angelica?"

"Y-you did it, big brother. You got us away from the bad men and away from her." Miyu cried harder has she lifted her hands to grasp the hand rubbing her cheek. "Your wish came true, big brother, and so did mine."

"Your wish?" Shirou questioned as he painfully shifted his body so that his sister could sit next to his damaged body. "I only wished for you to find happiness."

"Yes, but how could I be happy is my only brother was taken from me?" The steel in Miyu's eyes, despite the tears rolling from them caused the elder sibling to swallow whatever words he was about to respond with. "So, I wished you would come with me and here we are. Stupid onii-chan."

Shirou just sighed in response as his little sister seated herself on the edge of his bed but couldn't hide the smile that being with is adopted sibling brought to his mouth.

"Thank you, big brother." Miyu whispered as she looked down at the bandages that both his arms sported, the only one currently visible thanks to the bed sheet that had been thrown over him while he slept. "Thank you for coming to save me and I'm sorry you got so hur- Ow, ow, ouch!"

Shirou, now frowning slightly at his little sister released the cheek that he had been pinching and then, with the help of both his arms, forced his battered body into an upright sitting position.

"What was that fo-!" "Miyu" The young girls' words were cut off by the seriousness in her brother's voice.

"You remember what I told you as I was saving you from the chamber right? That as your big brother it is my job to protect you. You never have to thank me for saving you nor do you need to apologize when I get hurt doing so, do you understand?"

"Yes, Onii-chan." The ravenette sulkily answered, but then smiled when her brother wrapped his right arm around her and brought her into a loving hug. "I love you, Onii-chan."

"I love you too, Imouto."

"Ahem!" A deep and clearly uncomfortable voice interrupted the reunited siblings and brought their attention to him.

With black hair, a black long sleeve shirt, and black pants the man sitting at the nurse's desk stock out like a sore thumb in the bright lit nurse's office. But other than the strange pair of yellow goggles hanging around his neck and his dark eyes, he looked like a rather typical Japanese male, only with large bags under his eyes and the beginning of a beard growing around his frowning mouth. Thou the large bundle of white cloth also hanging from his neck also caught Shirou's eye.

 _Steel Wire Capture Weapon: The close-quarters weapon of Shota Aisawa, aka Eraserhead. Made by Higari Maijima, aka Power Loader, specifically for Erasrhead's personal use and to replace the capture weapon he lost in his fight with the magma villain only known as The Devastator. This weapon is specially weighted so that it can be utilized in a fashion similar to a whip but not to inflict similar wounds. Its most useful function is as a full body bond that is strong enough to hold humans and not rip, though strength of at least a D rank can break free of the weapon._

 _Classification: Anti-Unit_

 _Range: 7 Persons_

 _Rank: Mortal (F)_

"While I am glad you two got a chance to… reunite or what not, I need to ask you some questions if you're feeling up to it?" The dark-haired man spoke to them without preamble as he crossed his arms and leaned slightly back on his stool.

Only for him to fall flat on his face as the elderly lady that had cared for the two siblings entered the room and hit hip upon the head while ranting about 'not intimidating her patients'. Following the elder woman came the biggest man either of the Emiya siblings had ever seen, with bright blonde hair that had two tuffs sticking up in the front, giant smile that caused his bushy eyebrows to shadow his eyes, and who was wearing a tan business suit that was just barely not ripping.

"Good afternoon young man, young woman. It is I; All Might there is no more reason to worry for I am Here! May I know your names?"

Completely bewildered Shirou and Miyu turned from the man to look at each other and shrug in confusion, before returning their attention on the strange man, Shirou to address his while he motioned Miyu to move behind him.

"Before we do I have a question I need you answer first." Shirou took the lead as he balled his hands in preparation to form swords just in case.

"What is it, young man?" All Might's voice this time was slightly more serious, and his smile shrunk just a bit.

"Does the family name Ainsworth mean anything to you? Have you ever heard of Darius, Julian, or Angelica Ainsworth?"

"I'm afraid not young man, are they friends of yours?"

"Thank god." "No." Miyu and Shirou both breathed a sigh of relief at the blonde man's words, before the red-head clarified for the three adults.

"No, the Ainsworth are our enemies and it was when we were escaping them that I was injured. My name is Emiya Shirou and this is my sister Miyu, thank you for helping us."

"Thank you very much for helping my big brother. My name is Emiya Miyu, it is nice to meet you." Miyu bowed her head shyly from behind her brother.

"It was my pleasure, Emiya-san." The older woman responded with a smile before she motioned to herself and then to the other adults in the room. "My name is Chiyo Shuzenji, but you can also call me by my hero name, Recovery Girl. All Might has already introduced himself to you, and this sourpuss dressed in black Shota Aisawa or Eraserhead, whichever you prefer."

"Anyway, now that introductions are out of the way we can focus on your situation." Aisawa interjected and shifted the focus of the conversation. "You said that you were escaping these Ainsworth when you got injured, could you explain that to us? What were they doing that forced you to escape from them, who are they, and where are they?"

"Julian and Angelica Ainsworth kidnapped Miyu and left me grievously injured when I was taking her to visit her birth parent's graves, but I managed to survive with help and then tracked them down to their layer. There I battled and held back Angelica while Miyu used her ability to escape, but then she used the same ability to save me when Angelica used her most powerful attack to kill me, and teleport us to where ever you found us."

Silently Shirou clenched his fists tighter as he stared evenly into the older man's eyes and prayed that he didn't ask too many invasive questions. The last thing he needed was for these people to think he was lying to them about something important if he had to lie to them about magecraft.

"This ability your sister has, do you mean her Quirk?" The elderly nurse's question shifted the focus of the conversation.

"Quirk?" The young girl in question asked innocently as she popped her head from behind her brother's back. "What is that?"

"I'm sure you have realized what it is by now, my dear. The special power unique to yourself or passed down through your family."

"Yes!" Shirou rose his voice without thinking but then realized his mistake. "I mean, yes your right I meant her Quirk."

"Ok then," the dark-haired man reclaimed control of the conversation. "Do you know why these Ainsworths kidnapped your sister, Emiya-san?"

"They wanted me to use my Quirk for them." Miyu once again interjected.

"Oh?" With his interests peaked, All Might focused on the young girl. "And what might your Quirk do little one that these people would go to such lengths to get it?"

"I can grant wishes." Miyu smiled shyly, even as her brother frowned slightly.

"You can grant wishes?" The eyebrows of all the adults rose into the air at the explanation.

"Yes, watch." Miyu commanded quietly as she held her brother's hand and moved around the bed to face him. " **I wish that my brother would heal faster.** "

All the other occupants of the room looked on in awe as the young girl began to glow a soft, white light and her eyes changed colors from goldish-red to a metallic pink-red. The glow then spread from her hands until it encompassed Shirou, before slowly fading.

"Onii-chan, I feel tired." Miyu gave her brother a small smile before suddenly her eyes abruptly closed and she nearly crumpled to the floor. The only reason she didn't was that the red-haired boy had leapt from his bed and caught her in is bandaged arms before any of the adults could move.

"Oh, youngsters today." Recovery Girl seemed to curse to no one in particular, but just to vent before she addressed the bandaged boy. "Emiya-san, why don't you lay your sister in her bed and we can continue our conversation."

"Of course, ma'am." Shirou responded then easily lifted the young girl into her bed and covered her with a sheet.

"Emiya-san." Eraserhead's small pupils peered into the red-head's gold orbs. "Do you know what these people wanted to use your sister's Quirk for? Did they have some sort of plan, that it played a part in?"

"You won't believe me Aisawa-san, but they wanted to use her power to 'save the world'." Shirou punctuated the concept with air quotes as he began to sweat a bit. While his words were true, his father had once told him hat the most effective lies are those that others assume from what you say, and as the Emiya heir was horrible at actually lying to one's face, this was his best and only tool in conversations like this. "Her Quirk is very powerful, and when she was younger she had a much harder time keeping it under control, making other people a risk to her and her a risk to other people."

"But she has better control now?" Recover Girl questioned as she gazed at the small, dozing girl. Then seeing Shirou nod in conformation she continued. "But why would they think her Quirk would allow them to achieve such a lofty goal?"

"Because under the right circumstances, if she were to make a wish or another would force her to make a wish, if her life was sacrificed while doing so the wish would come true. And that was what the Ainsworth were planning on doing, sacrificing Miyu for their goal."

"Hmmm… I see." The dark-haired adult hummed and stroked his facial hair as he mulled over the red head's words. "Anyway, if these Ainsworths kidnapped your sister and injured you to such an extent why didn't you approach a hero for assistance?"

"I didn't have time for that." Shirou replied quickly as a shook his head. "Children in Miyu's birth family lose the ability to make really large wishes at the age of ten, but in return gain better control over their Quirk. The Ainsworth took her on the day before her tenth birthday and I spent hours unconscious after the assault. The second I awoke, time was against me, so I charged head first at the Ainsworth hideout, beat down every one of their servants, and found my sister. I never had the time to look for and convince a hero to help me, so I didn't."

"Hmmm."

Aisawa hummed to himself as he closely analyzed the young man. Shirou, no stranger to strangers silently trying to judge and analyze him, just endured the silence and examined the bandages covering his arms again. Now that he had a chance to examine them again, he noticed a lack of the usual pain that accompanied being bandaged after a serious fight, an observation born from the memories and experiences of Heroic Spirit EMIYA who spent a great deal of time with serious injuries. So tentatively the red-head slowly removed the white cloth from his arms.

The skin underneath was healed, something Shirou knew it wasn't when he awoke, but also looked completely different from what he last remembered. The entirety of his right forearm was scared a deep tan while scares of the same type twisted around his left arm and up his chest like burn marks. However, when the Emiya heir really examined them he realized that they weren't scars but marks on his skin as a result of constantly having his being invaded by a Heroic Spirit that was so similar to himself.

"Excuse me." Shirou interrupted the dark-haired man's musings and attracted the attention of the nurse whose eyes widened as she beheld his healed flesh. "Could I use a mirror? It occurs to me that with my arms like this my face might also look different."

"Sure." Aisawa shrugged as he dug into the drawers of Recovery Girl's desk until he found a handheld mirror and handed it to the young man.

The first thing that stood out to Shirou was his eyes, or more accurately his left eye, because it was no longer the golden color that it used to be but now was a dark shade of silver-grey that contrasted heavily with his right eye that were still identical to the orbs that Miyu had gotten when she wished she was his sister. The next thing he noticed was that his red hair was no longer inly red and that he now had a small patch of white hair hanging over his changed left eye. And the final change was that the scar-like tan that twisted up his arm reached all the way to his left eye, leaving that part of his face colored differently than the rest of his face.

And Shirou just smiled at the changes.

 _If this was my price for saving Miyu then I got off easy, especially since I should be dead._

"Your smiling, young man?" The hulking form of the blond man startled Shirou. For such a large man with such an overflowing presence, All Might had sort of been pushed into the background during the red and white-head's discussion with Aisawa. "Most people your age would be saddened or angry at such grievous injuries."

"How do I put this?" Shirou mussed as he smiled sheepishly. "It's just that if this," he motioned to his changed body, "is the full extent of the price I had to pay to save Miyu then I got off way too easy. Especially since I was prepared to die getting her away from the hands of the Ainsworths."

For a moment the only noise within the nurse's office was the sound of the younger Emiya's breathing in her sleep, as the three pro-heroes looked at each other and at the young man with serious eyes.

"Well I'm glad it didn't come to that, young Emiya." The giant flashed a more genuine smile, even if it was twisted slightly with sadness. "Though that raises the question to what was the Quirk of the Ainsworth that you battled, that reduced you to such an injured state?"

"Well, I actually had to fight seven opponents within twelve hours, six of them being minions of the Ainsworth family and the last being Angelica Ainsworth." Shirou cupped his chin in thought and missed the flashes of alarm that crossed the adult's faces. "The first had the ability to rip your heart out if he managed to touch the skin of your chest above the heart. The second could fly and fire devastating lasers of pure energy from the air around him at me. The third was incredibly fast and agile, but his real ability was that his eyes could petrify me temporarily if we mad eye contact. The fourth could control mercury and used the power as both shield and to wield a dangerous spear. The fifth wielded a sword with near unmatched skill and could release powerful cyclones of wind that ripped solid earth to shreds at me. The sixth was a berserker only got stronger the angrier she got. And the last, Angelica Ainsworth, had the ability to make Displacement portals."

"All of those sound terrifyingly powerful except of the last one, how was she the one that hurt you the most?" Aisawa questioned.

"Her power doesn't sound to strong on paper." Shirou nodded his head in agreement before going still. "But the way she used it, combining her quirk with a treasure trove of dangerous weaponry to launch swords, spears, and axes at subsonic speeds to impale or dismember me. And when that wasn't enough, she could just keep me occupied with her weapons and then open a portal right below me that would just drop me from the height of a ten-story building so gravity would end me and if I ever got close enough to attack her, she could just make portals to intercept my attacks and avoid taking any damage. So, while it doesn't sound powerful, her Quirk was extremely dangerous, and our Quirks canceled each other out."

"And that raises the question of what your Quirk is, young Emiya." All Might's eyes sparkled in interest. "all these enemies sound extremely dangerous even to man, the number one hero. What Quirk are you so proficient in using that you could stand up to such monsters?"

A frown crossed Shirou's face as he thought about the abilities Heroic Spirit EMIYA had bled into him, of his ability to copy and project any simple weapon he saw, and of the world of blades that sat at the ready within his soul to do battle.

 _Wait, that place is called…_

"Unlimited Blade Works." Shirou answered as he met the eyes of the blonde-haired giant. "I call it Unlimited Blade Works, and it allows me to analyze, store, and reproduce copies of any weapon I see with my eyes."

Then to prove his claim the red and white-head raised his open right, and within his mind the firing hammer of a gun struck.

 _Trace On_

 _Judging the concept of creation_

 _Hypothesizing the basic structure_

 _Duplicating the composition material_

 _Imitating the skill of its making_

 _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

 _Reproducing the accumulated years_

 _Excelling every manufacturing process_

And in his hand a perfect copy of Eraserhead's signature capture scarf came into existence in a small flash of light.

The adults looked on in interest as the young man handed the capture tool to the dark-haired underground hero and he examined it. At the same time Shirou was frowning as flexed his arms and hand and practiced his magecraft with a few other small pieces of cutlery.

…

…

Only for him to realize that his tracing wasn't magecraft anymore. He could still produce everything within his inner world, but it barely took any prana at all to do so any more. He could still feel his body heat up slightly every time he produced something, but unlike the familiar sensation of feeling his magic circuits heating his body up from the inside, this heating of his body felt different and new.

With a slightly more noticeable frown Shirou activated his magic circuits again and focused on the bed he was sitting on. With the utterance of 'Structural Grasp' under his breath he saw the entire history of the bed in his mind and felt the familiar drain from his prana stores, and a moment latter after he Reinforced a lose screw in the frame, he felt the same.

 _For some reason anything pertaining to Unlimited Blade Works no longer requires anything but the smallest prana requirement. It's like it's been turned into a sort of power unique…to…myself. Like a Quirk! That must be it, Miyu must have done something after we arrived in this reality that gave the both of us Quirks like the locals._

With a small, proud smile Shirou looked at his sister's sleeping form from the corner of his eyes, before he returned his attention to the gathering of heroes before his, only to feel some shock as he noticed a new figure in the room that wasn't there just moments ago.

The new figure did not look even remotely human, instead having the form of pure white mouse almost the size of a small dog and wearing a size appropriate suit that reminded Shirou of both a politician and of a butler. The new comer was standing on two feet (paws?) like a regular human and had beady black eyes, though the right one was marked by a large scar that ran down his face and the little figure was talking animatedly with the three pro-heroes as he carefully examined the capture scarf that Shirou had Traced.

Then Shirou realized something else new about his Projection; it wasn't degrading. In fact, none of the cutlery he had produced had degraded either and none of the objects were using his prana to remain in existence.

 _This new Quirk thing might require some further testing._

Then the mouse-man approached him and addressed him with his squeaky voice for the first time.

"Mister Emiya these copies, do you know how long they last for or will they continue to exist."

"I'm not sure how long it would last…sir?" Shirou attempted his hardest to be polite while talking to a creature that he couldn't make any guess to its classification. "But I know that I can dismiss my creations whenever I want."

And to prove that Shirou focused on the scarf he had created and dismissed it with a thought, and the room watched as the projection disappeared into mots of light.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful, but where are my manners." The mouse-man stood up straight and place one of his hand/paws to his forehead like a salute. "I am Nezu, the principle here at U.A. High School and I was wondering what you and your sister plan on doing now? Especially since Recovery Girl's blood tests have failed to identify either of you within Japan's citizen registry."

That instantly brought a frown to Shirou's face. He hadn't considered what living in a new reality would mean for his sister and himself while just being grateful that he succeeded in saving Miyu.

"Well I'm going to need to get a job and get Miyu and I registered as citizens. I'm going to need to find a junior high school for her to enrolled in, and most importantly I need to find us a place to live." Shirou cupped his chin again, but this time also crossed his other arm around his chest. "I'm a good chef, a diligent janitor, and I'm good at fixing things and all of those professions are always in demand, so hopefully I'll be able to find work. It's just the other issues that will be difficult…"

"Young man." Principle Nezu interrupted the red and white-haired boy's musings to himself. "Have you ever considered becoming a pro-hero?"

"Of course, I have." Shirou answered immediately. "I've always dreamed of being a hero of justice that save others with the same smile that my father had when he saved me from a raging fire. But not only am I too old to attend high school again, but I sacrificed my aspirations to be a hero when I mercilessly killed the six minions that the Ainsworths used to prevent me from getting to my sister."

The mood of the room fell significantly at Shirou's admission.

"You killed them?" Aisawa's dark eyes narrowed at Shirou. "Why couldn't you just knock them out?"

"Because the Ainsworths implanted the keys to saving Miyu within their bodies and I didn't have time to capture them and bring them somewhere that the keys could be removed safely. So, I killed them, took the keys, and saved my sister."

All Might shook his head in obvious distress, Recovery Girl was looking between the two Emiya siblings with an unreadable look, but it was one that had more support in it than condemnation, Eraserhead was glowering at the teen in disapproval, but of the adults Nezu had the strangest reaction.

"Emiya-san." The intelligent animal smiled. "If you had the choice to save both your sister and the villains, would you have done so?"

"Without question." Shirou answered without hesitation. "If I had the choice no one would have had to die."

"I see." Nezu's smile got even wider. "In that case you said that you're a good cook and janitor, correct? In that case I have a proposal for you that I think you'll have no problem accepting if you still wish to be a hero."

* * *

 _Hello everyone._

 _First off let me apologize for how late this chapter is. I really wanted to post it sooner but I had some trouble writing it, life has been really busy, I've been having trouble finding the will to write, and when I do I'm usually distracted by other story ideas that just wont leave me alone._

 _I would especially like to apologize to my reviews that I told I would be post around a week ago. I'm really sorry that I couldn't keep my word and I hope you can forgive me._

 _I'm still not totally satisfied with this chapter but it had the feels and the exposition I wanted to be in it so the next chapter can be focused on some action._

 _For those of you wondering about the facts I got wrong about Angelica, please remember that Shirou is trying his hardest to keep magic a secret and that the Ainsworth family magecraft is similar enough to a Quirk that it is an easy comparison._

 _On a different train of thought, I had an interesting story idea where Leonardo B. Harway is reborn in the Elder Scrolls world as the Dragonborn. The stroy would start up at the beginning of the Dawnguard expansion (most of you will be able to guess were) and would focus on the effects having such a powerful Dragonborn would have on the world. Tell me what you think of the idea and I might flush out the first chapter and post it for your enjoyment._

 _Though I still need a name idea._

 _Anyway I'm going to focus on writing the next chapter for my Dragon Age fic so this one wont be updated in a bit, but I wont be forgetting it._

 _Have a nice week;_

 _Glader_


End file.
